


2015 Tiny Treats V

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Stuffers 2014 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fandom Stocking 2014, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of microfics, focusing on some Transformers Animated characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multiversecafe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=multiversecafe).



> written for the 2014 round of Fandom Stocking over on Dreamwidth.

1\. (Set post-series) "You were the first thing I remembered, you know."

"What?" Ratchet looked at the pink femme sitting next to him in shock.

"When I woke up, you were the first thing I remembered. Things were still pretty jumbled, but I knew your name and your face, and I knew you would come for me." Arcee smiled softly.

"I shouldn't have left you in the first place." He put an arm around her and pulled her close against his side. "If I hadn't, you might have come back online a lot sooner."

"Maybe, maybe not. What matters is that you did come when I needed you, just like I knew you would." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And I know you'll do it again if you have to."

"Omega Supreme couldn't stop me," the medic agreed. "Not that he'd try."

 

2\. (Set pre-series) "Come on, let's get out of here for a while." Elita stood up and peered around the shelf of data pads in their study cubical. "The teacher's nowhere around."

"Elita, if we fail this test, we'll get kicked out of the program." Optimus frowned and turned back to his study pad. 

"I should have known you wouldn't want to come." She huffed and turned to their companion. "Sentinel?"

The blue mech looked back and forth between his friends for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, let's get out of here. Optimus just doesn't know how to have a good time."

"I'm not covering for you," the red and blue mech told them as Elita-1 took Sentinel's hand and tugged him out of the study corner. He sighed as their footsteps faded away. "Why do I even bother?"

 

3\. (Set Pre-series) "Lugnut, what are you doing?" 

"I am reading a communication from General Strika. Our glorious Lord Megatron has ordered her troops to merge with ours in order to move on the Autobot forces in Iacon."

"Oooh, you'll get to see your girlfriend again!"

"Silence! General Strika is a femme of strength and power, and she is not my girlfriend!"

"But you wish she was!"

"I do not! I would not defile her image among the troops in such a way!"

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"SILENCE!"

The other Decepticons in the command post watched with amusement as Blitzwing continued to needled Lugnut, happy to take the opportunity to be distracted from their war for a little while.


End file.
